


Domination

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Sendak, Conflict Resolution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: A disagreement between Sendak and Ranveig leads to a duel for domination.
Relationships: Ranveig/Sendak (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> This is written based on the picture (https://twitter.com/giugiuryu/status/1226587371711451136?s=19) by Giu Giu Ryu on Twitter.

Emperor Zarkon sat upon his throne, staring down at the two Galran men before him. Commanders Sendak and Ranveig, who faced each other with venom in their eyes, awaited his signal.

"Begin." He said, and they started to move, circling each other with eyes locked, waiting for the other to charge forward first.

It'd started out as a minor disagreement. Sendak and Ranveig rarely, if ever, got along, and this was no different. Ranveig had sent a research vessal into Sendak's territory without consulting him on the matter first and Sendak retaliated by apprehending the vessal and then telling Ranveig that if he wanted his research, he would have to beg him for the privilege.

Ranveig had then responded with sending a battleship and demanded his research back. What followed was a long, frustrating battle that Zarkon called to a halt and called the two Commanders back to Central Command.

Both were in the wrong, but neither would admit it. Therefore, Zarkon declared they would duel and the winner would have one quintant where the loser would have to do anything they said to do, no complaints. The only rule was that death and severe wounding was not allowed.

Sendak was a warrior in a class far above the rest. Trained by Zarkon himself, he had honed his skills over thousands of deca-pheobs.

Ranveig was a scientist, who had been studying the druids' prosthetics for most of his adult life, especially Sendak's. He knew all the tricks involving his detached arm and prosthetic eye and he knew his fighting style.

This would prove to be an interesting battle, for sure.

\--

Sendak stared Ranveig down, flexing his fingers as they slowly moved closer. Whether by charging or by meeting in the middle, they would clash sooner or later.

Sendak was patient. Ranveig was also patient. And the Emperor was good enough to oversee their duel, which had stakes Sendak didn't want to think about.

Finally, they moved close enough and Ranveig swung a kick, knocking Sendak back. He hissed, his fur raised, and then fired off his prosthetic left arm at him. Ranveig grabbed onto it and ground his feet into the floor, trying to keep it from wrapping around him while holding it at bay. He pulled out a tool from his armor, struggling to hold the arm at bay with one hand, and jabbed it into the metal. Sendak, attached to it by druid magic, cried out as the arm was electrocuted.

He pulled his arm back and looked towards Zarkon. It seemed he was allowing the cheap shot, since he said nothing despite seeing what had happened. Resolving not to allow that to happen again, Sendak drew his sword, instead. Ranveig drew his in response, and they ran forward, clashing blades together.

\--

The battle went on for what felt like vargas, but it was really only half of one. Whatever Ranveig used, it was affecting Sendak's reflexes and Zarkon watched as his student started to grow weak. Hm, he should have a look at that tool. After, though. Sendak would learn nothing if Zarkon were to step in now. His impulsive, kittish actions had started this, and this was one game Zarkon would not deign to indulge.

Finally, a victor stood. Sendak's prosthetics had all but failed on him and they'd dulled his senses and given him blind spots. Ranveig knocked him down with a lunge and held him down with wild, greedy eyes.

"Do you submit?" Ranveig asked, staring down at the older Galra beneath him.

Sendak hated to admit it, but he knew when he was beaten. He dully looked over at his useless prosthetic before tilting his head back, baring his neck.

Ranveig took no time at all leaning in and biting down on his neck. Sendak tensed, but didn't resist. He knew the rules, had known them longer than Ranveig was alive. He would not violate tradition by disobeying it now.

"Rise. I want you both back here this time next quintant." Zarkon told them, and they both got up - Sendak with some difficulty, and saluted before Ranveig pulled Sendak out of the throne room, carrying his prosthetic arm for him.

\--

His senses would return to normal, in time. For now, Sendak was glad he could use them at all. He was taken to Ranveig's private quarters and led to the bed. Of course, the scientist would waste no time declaring his domination over the loser. Sendak obediently sat as directed and Ranveig reached up to stroke the fur under his chin. Against his will, Sendak begin to purr and hated it.

"Good kitten." Ranveig sneered, tilting his face and planting a kiss on Sendak's lips. Sendak didn't resist, but he didn't reciprocate, either. Ranveig didn't say he had to, after all.

Ranveig licked his lips and Sendak parted them, letting him easily invade as his hands moved to unfasten Sendak's armor. The armor was easily discarded, followed by his bodysuit, and then he looked him over appraisingly.

Sendak's fur concealed most of the scarring he'd gained over his long lifetime, and Ranveig moved it aside to study his body like a specimen in his lab. He then kissed him again before chuckling. "I suppose you can't remove my armor for me, can you, pet?"

Sendak silently stared at him, then looked at his unresponsive arm with a shrug. Ranveig smirked and stepped back, removing his armor and bodysuit so he was naked before Sendak. He took Sendak's flesh hand and placed it on his own chest before moving it down.

"Are you a doll, kitten?" He cooed. "Give me some reciprocation here."

It was like a switch was flipped. Sendak moved his hand up and down Ranveig's front before he reached down and took the other Galra's cock in his hand, rubbing along the sides and head without breaking eye-contact. Ranveig could see silent defiance in his eyes, not to mention a clear "you didn't tell me to" smirk on the corner of his lips.

He felt compelled to hit him. He decided to forcefully kiss him, instead, once again pushing his tongue down his throat. Then he broke the kiss and stepped back, Sendak moving his hand away as he did.

"Turn over and get on your knees, pet." Ranveig commanded. Sendak complied, and Ranveig grabbed his legs to yank him to the edge of the bed before he trailed a hand down his spine. Sendak's tail was small and cute, and he fluffed it up a bit just to mess with him before he trailed his hand down to touch Sendak's anus. He tensed, then relaxed, as if used to this.

It was infuriating how calm Sendak was about this. He expected the proud Galra to break under his touch, to resist, to try to fight him, but he was going along with this like an eager lover.

Grumbling under his breath, Ranveig grabbed a bottle of lube and started to prepare the other Galra for entry. "I'm going to make you scream." He murmured.

"How loud do you want me to scream, and what should I say?" Sendak asked.

Ranveig twisted his fingers in Sendak and he let out an involuntary moan. "Don't. Say. Anything. Just scream." Ranveig said, going back to preparing him.

He'd like to tear into him completely unprepared, but he knew that Zarkon would have his head for not treating his favored well. And, oh, was Sendak favored. While others were killed for one failure, Sendak got chance after chance after chance.

Maybe that was why he was so calm about this. Because he knew that Zarkon would punish anyone that seriously hurt him.

"Kch." Ranveig pulled his fingers out. "Suck me off." He ordered.

Sendak turned around and took Ranveig's erection in his hand again before climbing off the bed and onto his knees to wrap his mouth around it. Ranveig sucked in his breath sharply as Sendak's lips and tongue serviced him, making him harder and bigger than before. He groaned as he looked down at Sendak's half-lidded gaze, the sight of his lips wrapped around his cock, moving back and forth as he deep-throated him, enough to get him really going.

This was enough. He needed to change holes. He yanked Sendak off his cock and barely got out a "Bed. Now." And pointed to it. Sendak let go of him and turned around, leaning over the bed with his hips raised.

Quiznak, this guy would be the end of him, Ranveig thought as he moved his hands to his hips and thrust inside. Sendak let out a high moan and gripped the sheets, and Ranveig took that as an indication to thrust in and out of him at an eager pace.

"Look at you...such a slut." He hissed. "Do you do this for the Emperor, I wonder? Is that why he favors you? Because you're such a good--unf--cocksleeve?"

Sendak either didn't hear him over his own cries and moans, or he just chose not to respond. It didn't matter. Ranveig would make him fully submit to him like a _slave_ before the quintant was over.

\--

He filled him many times, spurred on by spite and lust. Sendak was beautiful, but hardly anyone got to see him like this. To think he was able to, to make him scream and moan and cry from overstimulation as he pounded into him relentlessly again and again, it was worth whatever the High Priestess would do to him for stealing her disabling tech.

Finally, he was spent. He pulled out slowly, watching with fascination as his seed followed him out. Sendak had gone quiet, his grip on the sheets tightening then loosening and his breathing slowly but surely steadying. He smirked with satisfaction at the scene and grabbed his datapad to take a picture for memories. After all, what was the likelihood of him getting him like this again?

He stroked Sendak's spine and chuckled when the man started to purr, too out of it to even try to resist. He leaned in and bit the back of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark for a little while.

"I'll let you rest, for now." He said, walking off to wash up. "I'm sure you need it."

\--

Sendak opened his eye as the man left the room and groaned. Ranveig was a _terrible_ lover, no finesse, hardly pleasant. He was so tired of faking pleasure for the man's ego. He looked towards a clock on the wall and sighed heavily.

Twenty more Vargas to go. Then he could return to his beloved Emperor's side and actually have a _good_ _time_.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Sendak is such a little shit. XD


End file.
